mending hearts
by sunshine loving devil
Summary: two hearts broken. will they reach out toward each other, to reach back to the original loves.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Maximum Ride! Usually I write Nudge and Iggy, but Nudge and Dylan kind of stuck to me. First of all, they have no one to love, I mean really, Max and Fang have a too strong connection to give up just because some hot dude strolls up and says he's Max's perfect half. So cliche. Second of all, Ella and Iggy could finally get together,making all those eggy fans really happy. Third, they just sound like a cute couple! Dudge! Or Nylan! Cute!

* * *

~Nudge p.o.v.

I watched him move silently around the house, as to not wake anyone. My heart aches just to see his ach. How could Max not want someone as sweet as Dylan. So what, forget about Fang. If he really loved her he would not have left. He sat on the couch while peered at him from the corner. He seemed to be in deep thought. I walked over to him and sat down. Still he didn't notice me. That's okay though, I guess I'm use to it. Nobody really pays attention to me. It's always Max and Angel. He suddenly touched my face and I realized with a start that he had been staring at me. I felt my face blush,as did his.

"U-um sorry." he said and farther away. I felt cold where his presece was. I suddenly wanted to talk to ease the tenseness in the room.

"What were you thinking about? Are you mad?" I asked. He looked at me like he wasn't sure he wanted to confide in me. My heart felt even more heavy.

"Not mad, confused. I mean I came here to be Max's other half, her soul mate and I come here just to find that position is already taken." He said.

"Oh." was all I said in reply. I was about to get up when he spoke again.

"And the bad part is, I'm not mad about it. At first I thought she was a goddess. That I just had to have her, but then someone else.." he faulterd.

"Oh. Ella, huh." I said. I couldn't help the sorrow that stained my voice. Before Iggy and Ella had went together, Iggy and I did. I thought he loved me, but I guess I was wrong. I saw how he and Ella interacted with each other and couldn't help but see the love and strength between each other. So, I let him go. Ella was a beatiful girl with a kind heart and sense of humor, it's no wonder why anyone would not fall in love with her. Instead he looked discusted.

"No. She's somone totally different." he said then looked deep in my eyes.

He suddenly lurched forward and our lips interacted. I was stunned for a few seconds but slowly started to kiss back. His hand found my hips, strengthening the kiss, just as my hand found his hair. I matted up the thick locks, moaning with pleasure. Suddenly the door burst open, and we sprang apart on opposite ends of the couch.

"Dylan! Nudge! What the hell are you doing?" Iggy screamed.

* * *

can you beleive I haven't read Fang yet, and I know all this stuff. Anyway, what will Iggy do, blah, blah, blah. you pretty much know the whole deal. so all there's left to do is beg you to review.


	2. Chapter 2

first off, i have to remind you that i didn't read this book. second, the whole reason fanfiction is made, is so book characters could get together, or have their own adventures in a crazy hope that maybe, just maybe, the author would read their story and put stuff from that story in their book. i know it might sound crazy, but how many of you who have written fanfics don't wish that's your stuff was published and in a book for the world to see. so no, i don't really know if Nudge and Dylan are in love with each other, but we also don't know if Ella and Iggy, or Nudge and Iggy, aren't in love with each other either. we just keep our fingers cross that James p. goes with our pairing. and so, after this very long rant, i present you, the next chapter.

* * *

~Dylan~

When Iggy burst in we instantly separated.

"I-Iggs, how can you see us?" asked Nudge. I was also confused. From what I could tell he was blind...and it was dark.

"Well, it was going to be your surprise for tomorrow. That's why I was gone all day. You would think you would notice me not there." he said. Did I detect a little of jealousy in that statement.

"It's like you don't even notice me anymore anyway." he continued. Yep, it's there.

"Iggy what the hell are you talking about?" asked Nudge.

"First of all,what, you're not blind anymore? Second of all, I would notice you if you were ever around. You're always hanging around with Ella." she basically spat the name out. I felt awkward in the middle of their arguing, until Iggy said,

"Well I see you don't mind a thing about spending time with Dylan. What, you call yourselves dating. Oh wait, he's suppose to be Max's other half. Are you helping him cheating on her?" he pretended to look curious. " Ha, oh, that's right, nobody wants you." he retorted. I looked over at Nudge as saw tears leaking from her eyes.

"Wow, dude, listen I really don't know you all too well, but I don't really appreciate you talking to her like that." I said. He looked at me with a level of disdain.

"Shut up. You should have never came. If only you had left everything would have stayed where it was suppose to be." he said.

"LEAVE HIM THE HELL ALONE! WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE ANYWAY!" Nudge suddenly exploded.

"WHY DON'T YOU TAKE YO PUNK ASS AND GO MINGLE WITH THE BITCH YOU THINK IS THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE!" she continued. I thought that was the end, but she had other plans.

"HA," she said, using the same thing Iggy just used on her,"IT'S FUNNY HOW YOU HAVEN'T EVEN KNOWN HER A FULL YEAR AND YOU'RE ALREADY ACTING LIKE SHE'S YO WIFE! YOU KNOW WHAT I HOPE YOU AND THAT SKANK DIE IN YOUR OWN BITCHINESS!" she finished. Iggy hurled his fist at her, and she looked ready to block, but I was quicker. I quickly grabbed his fists and used it to slam his to the floor. He kicked my legs from under me and I fell. Soon we were having a all, blow out, fight. He wasn't just going to hit Nudge, right in front of me, and get away with it. Forks, knives, even the refrigerator came hurling toward us. I look toward Nudge and remembered she could control metal, and that she was helping me. Suddenly Max's voice could be heard.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THREE THINK YOU'RE DOING! IT'S FOUR IN THE FUCKING MOURNING!" she screamed. I looked at Iggy, then Nudge, then continued to beat the living crap out of Iggy. Max tried to pry me off of him but I would stop until he repaid all the hurtful words he said to Nudge.

"DYLAN STOP! IT'S OKAY! I'M FINE NOW!" screamed Nudge. It was then that I stopped. I looked at her and then around the room. Metal object were strewn everywhere, things were busted and torn.

"Iggy," Max said in a cold, but calm voice," we have some talking to do." She said. When I got off of him, he followed behind Max to her room.

"You told her?" I asked.

"Yeah." she said.

"Everything?" I asked. She nodded.

"Did she say anything?" I asked. She got a half smile on her face.

"She said she's glad you're not obsessing over her." She said with a weak chuckle. She indicated for me to follow her outside, and I did. We sat on the back porch of Mrs.(she just recently remarried Jeb) Martinez's (sorry if I misspelled that) house.

"Thank-you." she said at last.

"For what? Defending you?" I asked.

"Partly, but thank-you, for noticing me." she said. I wrapped her in my arms and we stayed there for I don't know how long until she went limp in my arms. She laid her head on my chest and I heard soft snoring, indicating that she had fallen asleep. I lifted the beautiful angel in my arms and carried her to her bed, then went to my own for some much deserved sleep.

* * *

PLEEEEEEASE REVIEW!


End file.
